In hunting, the simplest way to ensure the hunter an opportunity to shoot a target is maintaining a motionless position while keeping the rifle in a ready to fire position. Due to the length of time a hunter may be in the field waiting for a target, an additional concern is fatigue and gun stability that can affect the safety of the hunter. In prior art, hands-free mechanisms have attempted to address this issue by creating attachable slings and strap systems that are not easily removable or do not provide adequate stability to the butt of the gun to prevent the gun from slipping.
It is known by those skilled in the art that the visual acuity of most wild game, especially turkeys, is such that small positional changes by the hunter can startle the game being hunted. With the time and patience necessary to be an effective hunter, having an open shot only to alert the game to your presence can be a frustrating reality.
The positioning of the gun in prior art does not fully eliminate the need to further lift the gun to sight a target, which does not fully address the motionless aspects hoped to be achieved. The complicated strap and attachment systems can become cumbersome and potentially belie the safety of the hunter should an event occur that would require the system to be removed quickly. Other concerns in the current state of the art pertain to hunters that suffer from disabilities that prevent them from using prior inventions effectively.